Toonville in the Making
by LordryuTJ
Summary: This shows unrevealed secrets from Seasons 1-17, plus a ton of ideas rejected by the Toonville team. It sucks donkey dung, so CANCELLED.
1. Full TDI camper names

From the maker of Toonville, Toonville in the making.

Let me show you the full names of TDI campers: Owen McFinnigan, Gwendolyn Jennyson, Heather Nakamura, Duncan Smith, Leshawna "Leshakin' it" Danson, Geoffrey Masters, Devon "D.J." Joseph (Official name), Lindsay North, Bridgette Lindia, Trent Johnson, Harold McGrady (Official name), Courtney Preston, Sadie East, Beth Olsen, Izzy McCrazy, Cody Thomas, Tyler Jeffson, Katie West, Justin McGorgeousness, Noah LeDar, Eva Sethson and Ezekiel Farmington.


	2. Peter and the milk

Toonville in the making Pt 2:

Previews of the movie:

Duncan vs. Cody

(Cody is hiding in a bush. Duncan emerges from behind Cody nad slits his throat)

Cody: Gah! (Blood spurts out of Cody's throat and he dies)

(A respawning beep is heard. Cody is revived)

Duncan: Huh?! (Cody gets up and punches Duncan)

Cody: Hi-yah!

Duncan: Gah! (Cody and Duncan start fighting)

The case!

(Owen, Chowder and Homer are walking down a hill)

Chowder: This is taking forever! (Owen spots the case)

Owen: It's the case!

Homer: Oh, joy! (Something swipes the case away)

Owen: What the--?! (King Julien has the case)

Julien: Ha-ha! I have the—(Hits a tree) Guh!

(End of preview)

(Peter is getting milk)

Peter: What?

\\

Peter: I got to know stuff that make me happy. (Cut to a studio clip of

Peter on wires in mid-air)

Peter: Whoa! Okay, McLean, let me down.

(Back to confessional)

Peter: …But I had fun with my friends. (Cut back to the studio were Peter is eating with Chowder, Owen and Homer)

Homer: (Eating a sandwich) Mmm. This is good.

Chowder: (Eating chips) Mmm. Yummy.

Peter: Yeah.

(Cut to Chris McLean in the confessional)

Chris M.: We had some deaths in the process. (Cut to the deaths in Toonville: The Movie)

Cody: Gah!

Lumpy: Dah!!!!

Frylock: Oof!!

Duncan: Dah!!

Bridgette: Ahh!!

Cody: Ah!

El Mabbo: Hi-yah!

Skunk and Rabbit: AHHH!!!

Lord Hotcakes: Ugh!

Katie: Gah!

Tyler: Ah-ahh! AHH!

Katie: AHHH!!!!

Trent: Ugh! Ohhh!!

Flippy: Ah!

(BOOOM!!!)

(Cut back to Chris McLean)

Chris M.: …But the respawning is real. And the injuries, too. (Cut to the injuries in Toonville: The Movie)

Lindsay: Ugh!

Homer: Ow!

Trent: Gagh! (Is knocked out)

Izzy: Ugh! (Is knocked out)

Candace: Eek! (Is knocked out)

Buford: Guh! (Is knocked out)

Homer: Eeh! (Is knocked out)

Trent: Ahh!

Bridgette: Ahh!!

(Cut back to Chris Mclean)

Chris M.: (Shudders) The last one was rape, though.

(Peter is back in the confessional)

Peter: Yeah, I'm a rapist.

(Back to the milk scene)

Peter: …I'm thirsty!

Man: Yeah, I'm previewing what you are doing.

Peter: Yeah?

Man: It's live.

Peter: You know what, you're a bitch, yeah, go to hell.

Man: But I'm reviewing you!

Peter: Good day! (Roger walks in)

Roger: Who ate all the pecan sandies?

Man: Not me.

Roger: Oh, yeah. (Owen walks in)

Owen: I did.

Roger: You bit—

(Intermission)

(Chowder and Homer are there, too)

Roger: (Beeping)

Chowder: I'm sorry!

Homer: He's sorry!

Peter: Oh, come on!

Man: Fuck it! I'm out of here! (Runs out of the house)

(Intermission)

(Cut back to the house)

Chris M.: Uh… We're experiencing technical difficulties.

Peter: Yeah, we are.

Roger: (Beeping)

Homer: Fuck you!

Chowder: We're sorry!

Chris M.: Shut up!!! We're live!!!

Chowder: Sorry!

Roger: Sorry!

Peter: Sorry!

Homer: Sorry!

Chris M.: Okay!

Peter: Let's go.

Roger: Okay.

Chris M.: We'll be right back.

(End of Chapter 2)


	3. The start of the show with your hosts!

Toonville in the Making Chapter 3: It continues from Chapter 2.

Chris M.: And we're back! (Chowder is about to be hung by Roger)

Chowder: I don't want to die!

Roger: You ate my pecan sandies!

Owen: I said I did!

Chris M.: SHUT THE FUCK UP!!! (Pulls up a knife)

(Intermission)

(There is blood and guts all over the living room in Peter's house. Body parts of Peter, Chowder, Homer, Roger and Owen are everywhere. Patrick walks in)

Patrick: What the fuck happened in here?!

Chris M.: I killed some people.

(In confessional)

Chris M.: I might let what I said pass.

(Back to Peter's house)

Patrick: You what?!

Chris M.: They were so annoying and they pissed me the fuck off.

Patrick: Oh. (Chris McLean holds up his knife)

Chris M.: Yee…! (The color bar screen appears. Some splats and voices are heard)

Meatwad: What the hell?!

Phineas: What's going on?!

Geoff: Look out! (Static appears and slightly shows Chris McLean decapitating Phineas)

Chris M.: Drink the juice, Meatwad!

Meatwad: No! No!

Chris M.: I have a taste for blood!!

Geoff: Aah! AAHH!! AAAAHH!!!!! (Cut to a close up to Meatwad)

Meatwad: Oh, it's okay, Meatwad. It's just juice, it's just juice. (Starts sobbing as Phineas's head is on Meatwad and there is blood and guts all over the place)

Chris M.: I'm sorry, I'm homicidal.

Meatwad: What?!

Chris: Yes. I am. I was homicidal all along. I killed some of my friends! (Starts sobbing)

Director: Okay… Cut and print.

Chris M.: Is it good?

Meatwad: Yeah, it's good. This blood, guts and the body parts are rubber, though. No one was harmed in making this. Now, let's cut to commercials. We'll be right back.

_Toonville Season 18 commercial:_

Announcer: It's coming… It's big… It's bad… And better than ever!

Chris M.: Because what's Toonville without season 18? Guess what! (Shows clips of Toonville's season 18) Season 18 will come!

Announcer: Toonville comes back!

**Fall 2009**

(Back to the show. Meatwad and Chris McLean are in the living room in Peter's house)

Chris M.: Welcome back!

Meatwad: Let's see what's happening to some of us toons. (Cut to a clip of Duncan and Courtney having sex)

Chris M.: Duncan and Courtney are having sex that we're filming.

Meatwad: Aw… yeah!

Duncan: Nothing to see here, dude.

Man: Sorry. (The man closes the door to the room. Cut to a clip of JKL surfing)

Chris M.: Johnny Kawhoosit Laguna continues his surfing career after he won a surfing contest.

JKL: (To the camera) Just keep breathing.

Meatwad: Weird.

Chris M.: Yeah. (Cut to a clip of Cody and Tira kissing) Cody and Tira became boyfriend and girlfriend at the Bowling for Soup concert by kissing on the lips!

Meatwad: Again, Aw… Yeah!

Chris M.: All this was done this week. (Cut back to the hosts)

Meatwad: You can see more of these clips online on , the place for Toonville stuff. Play Toonville games there, too!

Chris M.: Let's see our first guest, Spongebob! (Spongebob walks into the room)

Spongebob: How's it goin'?

Chris M.: Great, great. See, Spongebob, What's been going on with you this week?

Spongebob: I became jellyfisher of the year today.

Chris M.: Great. And did you have sex?

Spongebob: Ew, no!

Chris M.: Maybe reading porn will calm you down.

Spongebob: Say, thanks. (Leaves)

Meatwad: And that was Spongebob.

Chris M.: Let's see some confessionals.

(In confessionals)

Owen: I like being in the acting business. It calms me down and helps me lose weight.

Billy: (Wearing a gilded hat instead of his normal hat) Yeah… being a kid actor and all that, it gives me money and makes me famous. But me and Chris are not great together, not on the same page. Hmm… I did get this cool gilded hat, though.

Grim: Eh, work's not that bad. I get lunch and dinner breaks, free snacks, paychecks, stuff like that.

Homer: It's great being here with my friends. I think I'm gonna like working as an actor.

(End of confessionals)

Chris M.: It's great to see love. Speaking of love, Duncan promised to marry Courtney when they are 25. (Cut to near the end of the Toonville Movie)

Duncan: (To Courtney) I'll marry you when we are 25, Courtney. For now… (They make out. Cut back to Chris McLean and Meatwad still in the living room)

Chris M.: Well, it's almost time for a break for the next chapter, but always remember…

Meatwad: Never forget… (Stops)

Chris M.: Forget what?

Meatwad: I forgot.

Chris M.: It's okay.

Meatwad: How weird.

Chris M.: How embarrassing.

Meatwad: Okay, we'll be right back with… (Shows clips of the Toonville Movie) The movie's next previews! (Cut to unrevealed footage from Toonville) Bonus clips and… (Cut to interviews with the characters) Interviewing with the characters of Toonville. (Shows a clip of Patrick's naked butt) Ugh! Sorry! That's gross!

Chris M.: Okay, see ya in a bit.

Meatwad: Bye!

_Beer commercial:_

(Peter is with Stilton and Mr. Krabs)

Stilton: Man, how I like beer.

Peter: Yeah.

Mr. Krabs: That's why we drink Clawbucket Krusty Krab beer.

Peter, Stilton and Mr. Krabs: They're fantastic. Mmmmm……


	4. More stuff

Toonville in the Making Chapter 4:

(Chris McLean and Meatwad are where they were in the last chapter, but wearing director clothes)

Meatwad: Welcome back.

Chris M.: Have you seen Toonville through seasons 2 to 17? (Crickets are chirping in the background) Well, I'm sure someone did, 'cause we're taking you to a segment we have planed, "Where are they now?!"! (Cut to a picture showing "Where are they now?!" as part of the background. Cut to Patrick and Squidward wearing boy band clothes in a recording studio singing)

Meatwad: Patrick and Squidward have grouped into Star-Squid, a great boy band that's sweeping the nation. (Cut to Grim fighting off a monster in a toilet)

Chris M.: Grim started killing otherworldly monsters in toilets.

Meatwad: Ew! Monsters in toilets?!

Chris M.: Yes! (Cut to people around the grave of Lord Hotcakes) Lord Hotcakes died in the age 108.

Meatwad: Sad, but all us toons are respawning all the time. (Lord Hotcakes respawns and pops out of his coffin and frightens all the screaming and retreating mourners)

Chris M.: Oh yeah! (Cut back to the hosts) We've shown you secrets after the movie, now it's time for a preview of season 18 of Toonville! (Cut to a clip of the season 18 premiere)

(A cameraman walks into the Toonville studios. Peter opens the door)

Peter: Wow! I thought we were on hiatus! (Walks into the studio with the cameraman following him) Well, we got the acting down and… we're working on the special effects. (Owen passes by Peter)

Owen: Hey, Peter!

Peter: (Waving) Hey, Owen! The Owster! (They knuckle touch) Okay, where were we? Oh yeah! The respawning time is faster. I think we can give a shot on season 18. Okay, you're hired.

Man: Hired for a cameraman position?

Peter: Yeah!

(Cut back to the hosts)

Chris M.: So, let's let the big man come out.

Both: Peter Griffin! (Peter walks onscreen and hugs the hosts. He then sits on the couch)

Chris M.: So, Peter, What has been going lately with you?

Peter: Well, Lois and I had sex again.

Chris M.: Great! And what did you eat last night?

Peter: I had Steak-ums.

Chris M.: Okay! Oh, look at the time! We'll be right back with stuff.

Meatwad: Be back… (The camera moves closer to Meatwad) or if you don't, you don't care about Toonville. Okay, be back!


	5. Another Guest and SE18 preview

TITM PT5

(The hosts are there)

Chris M.: Welcome back! Since TCI had another sucker get voted off, let's see the preview of episode 15.

(Preview to Total Cartoon Island Episode Fifteen)

Man: Next time on Total Cartoon Island!

Chris M.: Man! Some people need to know the center of the maze, but I won't tell!

It might be awesome, but crazy, too!

Especially with Chef Hatchet as your admiral!

Somebody said that war is a bitch.

Who will win?

Who will lose a chance at one hundred thousand big ones?

Find out on Total… Cartoon… BOOOOOM!!!!

Man: Tonight on ! Unleash your inner imagination!

(Back to the hosts)

Meatwad: Ohhhh, baby! It might be great, but BOOOOOM!!!!!!

Chris M.: You said it. Now it is time for a preview to future episodes of Toonville: Season Eighteen!

(Season 18 preview)

(Peter is working as a worker at Steak-Ham Superstore now. The camera pans to Peter's name tag, which says "Hello. My name is… Assface McBeerUnderpantsGayman." A man passes by with a ham)

Peter: Hey, you got to pay for that.

Man: Sorry… Assface McBeerUnderpantsGayman.

Peter: Oh, you're dead, bitch emo!

Offscreen voice: Peter Griffin! (It was Mr. Krabs)

Peter: Oh, hey, Mr. Krabs! (Mr. Krabs snatches Peter's uniform hat)

Mr. Krabs: You're fired, bitch!

Peter: (Puts up the middle finger) Go fuck yourself, Mr. Kra—I hate fat men like Assface McBeerUnderpantsGayman! (Throws his name tag to the ground and stomps on it and takes his uniform and underpants and rips them and gives them to Mr. Krabs) Horse slut bitch! (He walks away in the nude. People groan at the sight at the nude Peter Griffin's penis, like Brian and Stewie)

Stewie: Oh god!

Brian: It's like having sex with a female version of Assface McBeerUnderpantsGayman called Assface McBeerUnderpantsGiant-Boobs-Boobishwoman!

(Back to the hosts)

Meatwad: What the hell was that!

Chris M.: It was Assface McBeerUnderpantsGayman! (Peter walks in and beats up Chris McLean)

Peter: You're the bitch here, Mr. Not-Assface McBeerWineSexHostMilkGayKrabbyJackKagunaLagunaImpostorUnderpantsGayman!!! (Kicks him in the groin)

Chris M.: I'm not Mr. Not-Assface McBeerWineSexHostMilkGayKrabbyJackKagunaLagunaImpostorUnderpantsGayman! You're Mr. Assface McBeerWineSexHostMilkGayKrabbyJackKagunaLagunaImpostorUnderpantsGayman, for Mr. Not-Assface McBeerWineSexHostMilkGayKrabbyJackKagunaLagunaImpostorUnderpantsGayman's sake! (Sits down on the Griffin's house's couch) Ugh!

Meatwad: You really might be homicidal. Mr. Not-Assface McBeerWineSexHostMilkGayKrabbyJackKagunaLagunaImpostorUnderpantsGayman.

Chris M.: Shut up! (Shows a cilp of Davy Jones)

Davy Jones: Yeah, that's right, baby!

Meatwad: What?! Never mind! Let's get out another guest, Stan Smith! (Stan Smith walks in)

Stan S.: Thank you. Thank you very much!

Chris M.: So, Stan. Do you hate it when people impersonate Austin Powers besides you?

Stan S.: Yeah, baby, yeah!

Chris M.: Did you have sex?

Stan S.: Yes.

Meatwad: Pervert, Chris McLean, pervert.

Chris M.: Get out.

Meatwad: But—

Chris M.: Now! Seriously! (Meatwad leaves. So does Stan Smith. Chris McLean groans) We'll be right back after this!


	6. Seizure Screamer Sex Craze or SSSC

Toonville In The Making Chapter 6

(Back to the show. Meatwad is somewhat gone)

Chris M.: We're back! Most of you know Total Cartoon Island, hosted by me, as a popular fanfic. So guess what? Someone won! Peter Griffin won the hundred thousand big ones but lost it in a tie leading into Total Cartoon Action. Total Cartoon Action already started 2 days ago when this chapter started. Let's get out one of the Crouching Bears, DJ! (DJ comes into the stage and hugs Chris)

DJ: Hey, Chris!

Chris M.: So DJ, how was it being on Total Cartoon Action?

DJ: Great! I kinda liked the horror challenge.

Chris M.: Well, let's see why.

(Clip)

_(DJ bursts into the stall Heather is in)_

_DJ: Oh, sorry, I came in too early._

_Heather: You want to win? Do the scene, DJ! (Turns around and shows her butt at DJ) Start right here. (DJ pukes. Then he stabs Heather with the knife through her butt a lot, blood splatters as Heather screams very loud that it rates the scream very high)_

_Chris: (Walking near the stall) Wow! Let's see what's going on in here. (Looks in) AAAAAHHH!!!!! The violence there is real! (Pukes)_

_(in the confessional)_

_Chris: OKAY! That was so gross! (throws up) Is there nothing these freaks won't do?!_

(End of clip)

Chris M.: I still barf when I watch the clip. (Barfs)

DJ: That's gross, though.

Chris M.: Oh, that's okay, I—(Cut off by some moaning in the background) What is that?

DJ: I don't know. It sounds weird and… high pitched. (A cardboard cutout of a zombie version of Meatwad hangs in front of the two) AAAAAAHHHH!!!! (Faints)

Chris M.: Meatwad! (Meatwad is on the top of the stage, moaning to trick Chris McLean)

Meatwad: Funny, huh?

Chris M.: Scary, Meatwad! Scary! What about the man, Peter, A.K.A: Mr. Not-Assface McBeerWineSexHostMilkGayKrabbyJackKagunaLagunaImpostorUnderpantsGayman?! (Peter beats him up again)

Peter: Bitch! (Spits on Chris McLean's groin and walks over to Spongebob and Stan S.) Hey, I just spat in that guy's balls.

Narrator: Meanwhile at a diner!

(At a diner)

Mort Goldman: Please don't spit on my eggs. Please don't spit on my eggs. Please don't spit on my eggs. (A waiter gives him his eggs) Thank you for the eggs! God, I hope he didn't spit in my eggs.

Waiter: Hey, Lory, I spat in that nerd's eggs… (Whispers) secretly.

Mort Goldman: I heard that!

(Back to the hosts and Peter)

Peter: (Still beating Chris McLean up) Sex! Sex! Sex! Sex! Sex! Sex! Sex! Sex! Sex! Sex! Sex! Sex! Sex! Sex! Sex! Sex! Sex! Sex! Sex! Sex! Sex! Sex! Sex! Sex! Sex! Sex! Sex! Sex! (Throws Chris McLean off-screen) Sex!

Chris M.: Agh! (A battle droid appears)

Battle Droid: Hello. (Peter punches the droid's head off) AAAAHH!! (Lands) Fuck. Sex! Sex!! Sex!!! Sex!!!! Sex!!!!! (The head explodes)

Peter: OWNED!!!

Meatwad: This show is getting out of control!

Chris M.: I agree. Get Peter! (Chris McLean, Mort Goldman, Meatwad, The battle droid's body, DJ, Spongebob, Patrick, Stan Smith, Jar-Jar, The waiter, Lory the waiter, Quagmire, Joe, Cleveland, Phineas, Ferb, Roger, Owen, Homer, Timmy Turner, The Destructinator, Jorgen, Chowder, Marge, Courtney, Jen, Noah, Turbo Thunder, Candace, Mung, Truffles and Perry chase after Peter)

All chasers: Sex! Sex! Sex! Sex! Sex! Sex! Sex! Sex! Sex! Sex! Sex! Sex! Sex! Sex! Sex! Sex! Sex! Sex! Sex! Sex! Sex! Sex! Sex! Sex! Sex! Sex! Sex! Sex! Sex! Sex! Sex!

(Intermission)

(Everybody just had beaten up Peter except Chris McLean and Meatwad)

Chris M.: The hell with this!

Meatwad: Where you going? (Chris McLean shoots himself and Meatwad screams) He's okay! He's okay! He's okay! He's okay! He's okay!

(The suicide was a dream)

Chris M.: No! Huh? (Everybody's body parts are everywhere) No! WHHHHYYYYY?!!!

(Wakes up from a nightmare, then another, then another, then another, then another, then another, then another, then BOOM! Real world) AAH! Did I just get laid?

Peter: You slept during the battle, did you?

Chris M.: What happened? Who won?

Peter: Nobody. Everybody had sex with me!

Chris M.: GGGAAAAAAAY!!

Peter: I know! You got video mail. (Cut to Chris McLean looking at a picture)

Chris M.: It says if I look close enough, I might see a unicorn. (It shows a screamer) AAAHH!!! (Wets his pants) (To Peter) You bitch!

Peter: Funny, wasn't it?

Chris M.: No! We're out of time, though. See ya next time!


	7. Under Stewie's Story

Toonville in the Making CH7: Under Stewie's Story

This focuses on Stewie, not Chris and Meatwad's show.

Stewie: Okay, let's show some weird crap. (Walks into a room where Motaro from Mortal Kombat 3 and a robot are fighting) Oh, god! (Shoots Motaro a lot) Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! (Motaro finally dies) Okay.

Brian: Stewie, what are you doing!

Stewie: Havin' a little bit of fun, Brian! How much harm can it do? (Phineas comes out of a room and starts to come at Brian. Brian kicks him in the groin)

Phineas: Agh! (Holds his groin in pain)

Brian: Hell off to ya! (Throws Phineas into the room Stewie went into and the robot starts tearing Phineas apart and throwing the remains into the reviver from Total Drama Torture)

Robot: All clean, Brian!

Brian: May I borrow a pen?

Stewie: (Kicks Brian in the shin. A fart is heard. Brian stares blankly at Stewie, then dances out of the screen)

Brian: (As he dances) Have sex.

Stewie: Okay, let's see what's on in my ass. (Cum splatters all over Stewie. Stewie falls over gagging and also coughing) Oh, god!

(Later)

Stewie: Okay, let's see. (Realizes he's in a set with nothing in it) Oh.

(Later)

Stewie: Okay, this pl—place is kinda hweird.

Brian: Yeah, this place reall—wait, what?

Stewie: What? I'm saying this is hweird.

Brian: Say word.

Stewie: Word.

Brian: Now say weird.

Stewie: Hweird.

Brian: Weird.

Stewie: Hweird.

Brian: Weird.

Stewie: Hweird.

Brian: Weird.

Stewie: Hweird.

Brian: Weird.

Stewie: Hweird.

Brian: Weird.

Stewie: Hweird.

Brian: Weird.

Stewie: Hweird.

Brian: Weird.

Stewie: Hweird.

Brian: You're gay! (Punches Stewie's lights out) Owned! We'll be right back!

(End)


	8. Under Brian's POV

Toonville in the Making CH8: Under Brian's Point of View

Brian: Hey. Okay, this is the set hall where some of my friends hang out. (Goes into a room where Peter is watching a K-Fee car commercial. Peter waits a few seconds until the K-Fee zombie pops up and screams at Peter)

Peter: Holy fucking shit! (Falls out of his chair. Brian, instead of scared, laughs at Peter's reaction) Brian! Is that your idea?! Ow! That fall hurt me! That fall hurt me! OH! (Brian walks out of the room with laughter goosebumps)

Brian: OH! That was the shit! Someone censor that. Or maybe not! Okay, ya see? That is the conclusion of a screamer prank, ya know what I mean, right?! We—We'll b-be 'ight back, guys! (Continues to laugh a lot) Ha-ha-ha! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!


	9. Under the Wings

Toonville in the Making CH9: Under the Wings

Peter: For this special chapter, me and my drunken Irish dad, Mickey McFinnigan, will perform a musical number called "My Drunken Irish Dad". And a 1, and a 2, and a 1, 2, 3, 4! Let's dance!

(Singing)

Peter: Oh, he doesn't smell like Irish Spring,

And he never taught me anything,

But still I slap my chest and sing -

Of My Drunken Irish Dad.

Oh, his face looks like a railroad map,

And he never shuts his freakin' trap...

Mickey: But all the ladies catch the clap

From your Drunken Irish Dad.

Peter: Ask a Hennessey, Tennessey, Morrison,

Shaughnessy, Reardon, and Rooney...

They'll tell you the same

McNulty, Mulrooney, and Carter and Clooney,

All feel the same mixture of pride and of

shame.

Mickey: Finnegan, Hannigan, Kelly, and Flanagan.

Look to the ground while their dad passes by

Cafferty, Rafferty, Joyce and O'Lafferty,

Fight for his honor and then start to cry!

(People dance and brawl while others play the fiddle, tin whistle, and concertina.)

Both: Oh, we Irish lads are all infirm,

And our moods infect us like a germ

'Cause we're all the spawn of a pickled sperm...

Mickey: (Spoken) And we don't tan well either.

All: ...From a Drunken Irish Dad!!

(The song ends)

Peter: Thank you!

Mickey: Oh, golly the beer! Joy, perkings! Joy!

Peter: Oh, wow! What a audience!

Mickey: Oh, spilt the beer and shovel the snow!

Peter: (Confused) Uh… wow. Th-That's—W-Wha-What?

Mickey: Oh, just a way of saying "Thank you"!

Peter: Okay… Well, what's funnier? (A dog walks on screen and then pukes) Oh! Oh! What?! That's funnier?!

Mickey: That's nothing, my boy! (Takes Peter's cell phone and shows a picture) This said we'd see a unicorn when we look close—(The picture shows a screamer)

Peter: AH!

Mickey: Huh?

Peter: A internet screamer!

Mickey: (Drops the cell phone) AAGH!! We've been pronged in the hole!

Peter: Uh…

Mickey: We've been screamer'd!

Both: (Run out of the place) AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! (Brian comes in with the same prank)

Brian: Hey guys, I got the same picture. (The picture shows the same screamer) Hey! A internet screamer! (Drops the cell phone. O'Brian comes in)

O'Brian: Did you just get been pronged in the hole? You know, screamer'd?

Brian: Yes!

O'Brian: Me too! (They both laugh and walk out of the screen. The words "Till next time" are shown, then they eventually disappear. It fades to black. Then a clip of Batman appears)

Batman: I hate vans. (Cut to him hanging onto a van) Holy shit! (Hits a pole. He lands on the van) Piece of shit.

(End)


	10. Secret Screamer

Toonville in the Making CH10: Secret Screamer

Brian: (Is sitting on a bench. His phone rings) Yello?

Stewie: Hey. It's me.

Brian: Hey.

Stewie: Look, I know what episode 13 of Total Drama Action is.

Brian: What is it?

Stewie: The 13th episode of Total Drama Action is… (Shows a K-Fee screamer that says "Ocean's Eight or Nine.")

Brian: What the FUCK?! AAHHH!!!! (Falls off the bench in fear) You bitch!

Stewie: He-he. Bye. (Shows a clip of Stewie getting kicked in the nuts)

Brian: OWNED!

Stewie: Sorry. (Shows a clip of Phineas getting kicked in the nuts through out Toonville and Toonville in the Making. It replays 50 times)

Brian: (Bursts out in laughter) Oh, that is the shit! I'm gonna send this to my other friends! (Clicks Send. His phone rings) Yello!

Peter: (Laughing in the phone)

Brian: What?

Peter: Marco!

Brian: Pollo. (Hangs up. His phone rings. He hangs it up after he hears Owen laughing again and puts on battle gear) WE GOT TO RAID UP SOME CATTLES!!!!!!!!!! RAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!! Die! Die! Die! (Throws a spear at Phineas's nuts. Then he stabs Joe to death with a battle knife. Then he shoots Ferb 15 times with a .34 Magnum and snaps Quagmire's neck. Then he blows up the Krusty Krab to bits with a rocket launcher) Yeah! Bitches! I hate screamers! (The K-Fee zombie passes by Brian. Brian shoots the zombie with his Scattering Shotgun) You're the source, K-Fee Zombo Jim the bitch zombie! RAAAAHHH!!!!! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! (Throws a grenade into a wave of combine soldiers, which explodes and scatters body parts everywhere) Die! Die! Die! RAAAAHHH!!!!! RAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!! RAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!! RAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!! WE GOT TO RAID UP SOME CATTLES!!!!!!!!!! BOOM! (Starts killing people again. He shoots Cody with a sniper rifle, decapitates Hitler with a sledgehammer, shoots Geoff and Ezekiel with a assault rifle, stabs Cleveland to death with two survival knives, rips Homer apart with a sword, blows Adam West, Noah, Eva, Izzy, Perry, Buford, Harold, a ReDead from Legend of Zelda, Tyler, Katie, Sadie, 4 goombas from the Super Mario Brothers series and Doofenshmirtz to bits with a Sub Machine Gun and finally blows up God and the Sun. He lets out a battle cry and begins throwing stuff into the reviver) I like this. (Everybody Brian killed gets revived) Sorry, people, I got crazy over a—(The K-Fee zombie screams at Brian. Brian shoots him) Sorry! It's gone! He's gone now! Bye-bye K-Fee commercials!

Hitler: (Punches Hitler) Bootch!

Brian: Ow! What?! (Some combine soldiers beat Brian up) Agh! (Phineas, Joe, Ferb, Spongebob, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, the combines, Cody, Hitler, Geoff, Ezekiel, Cleveland, Homer, Adam West, Noah, Eva, Izzy, Perry, Buford, Harold, the ReDead, Tyler, Katie, Sadie, the goombas, Doofenshmirtz, Jesus and God beat Brian up) No! I'm sorry I killed you! Please stop! No! I'm begging you! (Stewie walks up to the rioters)

Stewie: That's what you get for going too far for freaking out from laughter and screamers. We'll be right back after all these awesome television messages. Bye. (It fades to black)

(End)


	11. All That Matters

Toonville in the Making CH11: All That Matters…

(Brian is laying on the floor of a set)

Brian: God, what did I do?!

_(Cue Flashback)_

_Peter: (Laughing in the phone)_

_Brian: What?_

_Peter: Marco!_

_Brian: Pollo. (Hangs up. His phone rings. He hangs it up after he hears Owen laughing again and puts on battle gear) WE GOT TO RAID UP SOME CATTLES!!!!!!!!!! RAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!! Die! Die! Die! (Throws a spear at Phineas's nuts. Then he stabs Joe to death with a battle knife. Then he shoots Ferb 15 times with a .34 Magnum and snaps Quagmire's neck. Then he blows up the Krusty Krab to bits with a rocket launcher) Yeah! Bitches! I hate screamers! (The K-Fee zombie passes by Brian. Brian shoots the zombie with his Scattering Shotgun) You're the source, K-Fee Zombo Jim the bitch zombie! RAAAAHHH!!!!! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! (Throws a grenade into a wave of combine soldiers, which explodes and scatters body parts everywhere) Die! Die! Die! RAAAAHHH!!!!! RAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!! RAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!! RAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!! WE GOT TO RAID UP SOME CATTLES!!!!!!!!!! BOOM! (Starts killing people again. He shoots Cody with a sniper rifle, decapitates Hitler with a sledgehammer, shoots Geoff and Ezekiel with a assault rifle, stabs Cleveland to death with two survival knives, rips Homer apart with a sword, blows Adam West, Noah, Eva, Izzy, Perry, Buford, Harold, a ReDead from Legend of Zelda, Tyler, Katie, Sadie, 4 goombas from the Super Mario Brothers series and Doofenshmirtz to bits with a Sub Machine Gun and finally blows up God and the Sun. He lets out a battle cry and begins throwing stuff into the reviver) I like this. (Everybody Brian killed gets revived) Sorry, people, I got crazy over a—(The K-Fee zombie screams at Brian. Brian shoots him) Sorry! It's gone! He's gone now! Bye-bye K-Fee commercials!_

_Hitler: (Punches Brian) Bootch!_

_Brian: Ow! What?! (Some combine soldiers beat Brian up) Agh! (Phineas, Joe, Ferb, Spongebob, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, the combines, Cody, Hitler, Geoff, Ezekiel, Cleveland, Homer, Adam West, Noah, Eva, Izzy, Perry, Buford, Harold, the ReDead, Tyler, Katie, Sadie, the goombas, Doofenshmirtz, Jesus and God beat Brian up) No! I'm sorry I killed you! Please stop! No! I'm begging you! (Stewie walks up to the rioters)_

_Stewie: That's what you get for going too far for freaking out from laughter and screamers._

_(End Flashback)_

Brian: God, I feel sick! Why can't a guy just be by himself without screamers, laughter in a phone and rampages?! Damn Toonville in the making! God! (Knocks a lamp off the desk) The hell with fun! I'm not taking crap from a torture show! (**Total Drama Torture**) Or being in a popular show's 4th season! (**Total Cartoon Island Return. SPOILERS!!**) Jesus Christ! (Jesus comes in)

Jesus: Hey, I got to be on TCI's 4th season!

Brian: Great! Bad thing is… TCX is not over yet.

Jesus: I know! (Opens up the envelope, show a paper that has "Gotcha!" on it) Wait a second! I've been tricked!

Brian: Ha! You got mail pranked! How funny! (Bursts into laughter and is rolling on the un-carpeted floor laughing out loud) You got caught with the old winning envelope prank! (Continues laughing)

(2 hours later…)

(Brian is still rolling on the floor laughing out loud. Jesus Christ just left 5 minutes ago)

Brian: Fool! (Stops laughing when he sees that Jesus Christ left) Hey! Where did you go, Jesus Christ the funny, angry, freaked out and surprised prank-ee? You knuckle-head! Wing nut! Poof poof! Thomas Sangster after puberty?! You as a hippie hobo clown named Poo-Pants after fifty years since you wife, Lindsay Lohan, left you for Zac Efron because he was cool, funny and likes to play basketball?! Chris Griffin twenty five years later after he got arrested, raped 5 times, divorced his wife for some one called Ryan Seacrest and then became the sidekick of the hippie hobo clown stunt-man known as Poo-Pants, who got remarried because Lindsay Lohan died of cancer 8 years into Poo-Pants' career?! Wow, I definitely have some issues to work out about beer, candies and chicken legs! I need to kick some one in the groin.

Stewie: Hey there! How ya—(Gets kicked in the groin and thrown out of a window by Brian) AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! (Voice fades away as he falls)

Brian: He's _fiinnnnnnne._ We'll be right back after this very long commercial break sponsored McDonalds. Followed by the Total Drama Fighters trailer. Followed by the trailer for the shiny brand new Toonville special, Toonageddon. Okay. Bye bye then.


	12. Cutaways

Toonville in the Making CH12: Cutaways

Stewie: Welcome back to Toonville in the Making! Yay. We're gonna show some cutaways that are good to put in the next episode of Toonville. Our first one: Can you play a PS3 on the go? Let's find out right now!

_(Cue Cutaway)_

_We cut to Peter Griffin holding a PS3 game controller in his hands that is attached to a cord that is 450 ft long and plugged into his PS3. He did this so he could play video games while on the go. He opened his car door, got it, and started driving, and while he did that, he started driving with his feet while his hands were on the controller._

_"Ha ha, take that you spiderman freak!" He said to himself, thinking he was playing a Spiderman game._

_But in reality, the controller was NOT plugged into the PS3 at all. Instead, it was plugged into the bathroom plug where the hairdryer goes. Lois had just entered the bathroom as well, so when Peter pressed the analog button on his controller, all the lights in the house went out._

_"LOIS!!" Stewie yelled from another room. "The fat man's trying to play computer games on the go again!"_

_(End Cutaway)_

(Back to Stewie)

Stewie: No. No, you can't. Buy InFamous for PS3 in stores soon! Okay, the next one is a favorite. When pigs fly!?

_(Cue Cutaway)_

_We cut to Peter Griffin with a catapult holding a pig._

"_Okay, piggy." He said. "This is going to be very easy to do. Go!" He activates the catapult sending the pig up into the air. Chowder comes in asking, "Hey. Where's Pigroy?" Peter then realizes that the pig he sent up into the air was Chowder's pet pig, Pigroy. (__**Upcoming episode of Toonville in the making. Be on the lookout for Pigroy in a episode of Toonville**__) "Oh, no!" Chowder yelled as Pigroy hit the roof of Mung's catering company. Chowder then ran over to the remains of the knocked out Pigroy and starts crying._

"_Uh… sorry." Peter said._

_(End Cutaway)_

(Cut back to Stewie, who is laughing a lot)

Stewie: Did you see that? Did—Did you s-see that?! The pig just hits a wall unexpectedly! Ch-Ch-Chowder! You should see that when I upload that cutaway! Our next one is called, "Card Game Madness"!

_(Cue Cutaway)_

_We cut to Peter Griffin, Owen McFinnigan and Homer Simpson playing poker. Homer pulls out a full house._

"_Full house." Homer says. Peter and Owen then get surprised looks on their faces. Just then, Peter punches Homer hard in the face with a swift left hook._

_(End Cutaway)_

(Cut back to Stewie)

Stewie: Yeah! Homer shoulda saw that coming! Am I right?! Our next one is "Concert Hateness"!

_(Cue Cutaway)_

_We cut to a Jonas Brothers concert. The Jonas Brothers already finished their first song and the crowd is cheering. Peter comes in through the door, runs up to the Jonas Brothers, on-stage, and punches each of their lights out quickly._

_(End Cutaway)_

(Cut back to Stewie)

Stewie: Oh my god! Did you see that?! The Jonases got knocked the fuck out, man! I'm on a riot, man! Our next cutaway is "Noob Saibot Alley".

_(Cue Cutaway)_

_We cut to Peter Griffin going down a alley. There, he spots a group of Noob Saibots holding crowbars in the alley._

"_Well, I guess somebody is lost." One of the Noob Saibots say._

_(End Cutaway)_

(Cut back to Stewie)

Stewie: (Softly) That's it. Let it out. Our next ones are pretty great.

_(Cue Cutaway)_

_We cut to Peter Griffin, who is done chopping down a tree._

"_TIMMMBEEEEER!!!!" Peter yells as some man comes into the screen._

"_**My **__name is Timber!" Timber says before he is crushed by the tree._

_(End Cutaway and Cue next Cutaway)_

_We cut to Peter and Brian in the backyard of their home, or as of now, the south side of Petoria. Brian is holding a match in his hand while Peter has his feet tied down with duck tape, and has 3,000 balloons tied all around his body._

_"Peter, are you sure about this?" Brian asked. "This seems incredibly unsafe."_

_"Of course I am, Brian. O-Ok, Ok, so it's not the fanciest & best space program ever, but it's the safest way to get to the moon. And besides, this is all we could afford on a budget of $42."_

_"How did you afford 3,000 balloons for just $40?"_

_"Oh do not get me started on that. OK, go!" Peter gave Brian a thumbs-up, and just like that, Brian lit the match and held it to the tape. The fire began burning up the tape and as the flames got closer to Peter, Peter began feeling incredible about his space program. He was going to get to the moon the fastest time from when a nation is discovered in world history. The plan worked, sort of. The duck tape did melt away off of his feet allowing him to lift off the air, but in the process, also lit himself on fire as well._

_"AHHHHH! HAAHHHHHHH!" He screamed as he shot up and up and up into the sky: 200 feet, 300 feet, 500, 1000, 2500, 5000, 10000! He just continued rising at an alarming rate. His entire family went outside to see if he would make it to the moon._

_For 10 minutes, it looked like it would. But...as soon as Peter hit the stratosphere, all 3,000 of his balloons popped at the very same time, causing him to plummet to the Earth at a life-threatening fast pace._

_(End Cutaway and Cue third cutaway)_

_We cut to the Danville city bank where a guy in a black mask is holding up the cashiers for their money. The guy, strangely though, was only about 3 ft tall._

_"Listen up, people! All I want is the freakin' money! Give me the cash, or I'll shoot! I ain't kidding, this is the real deal!" He held up the gun to the ceiling and pulled the trigger once to show everyone that he wasn't fooling around. This freaked everyone out as they all started running around._

_The cashier handed the robber the money back as he took it and ran out the door. But he didn't get too far before he was stopped by Isabella._

_"Now you stop right there," She shouted as she put her hand out to stop him. "You go return that money, mister! It's not yours!"_

_"Go to hell, you oversized bitch!" The robber yelled as he kicked Isabella in the shin and caused her to fall to the ground. He went to throw another punch to her, but he didn't get the chance beause Phineas stepped in the way._

_"Hey, punk! Go pick on someone your own size!" He yelled, trying to defend Isabella, to her most delight. Unfortunately, it wasn't a good idea to say because he just then realized the bank robber was a dwarf, just about his height. "OK, now that I think about it, that was a really poor choice of words." The dwarf then proceeded to kick Phineas in his groin area (his nuts), which caused him to fall down in sheer pain as the bank robber ran away._

_(End Cutaway)_

(Cut back to Stewie)

Stewie: Well, that's all for now. Vote for your favorite cutaway:

PS3 on the Go

When Pigs Fly!?

Card Game Madness

Concert Hateness

Noob Saibot Alley

TIMMMBEEEERR!!!!

Balloon Flight

The Dwarf Robbery

Stewie: And…. Vote on the review box! (He waits impatiently) Well, come on! Vote right now and you can get… (Grabs a few dollars) ONE BILLION DOLLARS! I like the cutaway where Phineas gets kicked in the nuts. Let's just leave it at that. Bye!

(End)


	13. Cutaways Reviews

Toonville in the Making CH13: Cutaway Review Votes In!

Stewie: (On his laptop) Well, it seems I have reviews! One says, "Oh my gosh, that was so fucking funny! I like the Jonas Brothers one because it's entertaining to use for the next episode of Toonville and could be cool to make Peter hate the Jonas Brothers so much he beat them up. You should use cutaways in future episodes of Toonville in the Making. You should cover yourself in hot fudge and swim in chocolate raisins for luck because you're the funniest man in the world! Signed, Jack.". Oh, Jack looks _so_ good to appear in the next episode of Toonville _or_ Total Cartoon Island Return! Oh! So exciting! Much better than the time me and Tom Hanks played poker.

_(Cue Cutaway)_

_We cut to Stewie Griffin and Tom Hanks sitting down next to a poker table playing poker. Before Stewie got a say about poker, Tom lays out his poker cards. _

"_Full house." Tom Hanks says. _

_After a few seconds and a few of Stewie's blinks later, Stewie shoots Tom Hanks with the blaster disintegrating Tom Hanks into a pile of ashes. Then, 3 minutes later, Stewie is using the ashes of Tom Hanks to smoke._

"_Yeah, that's right, Tom the bitch." He says as he is smoking._

_(End Cutaway)_

Stewie: Wait! Did I… did I just make a cutaway scene with Tom Hanks?! Wow! I did! Yay me! (Starts clapping and jumping up and down like a giddy schoolgirl) Okay, no more references. (A storm trooper walks in)

Storm trooper: Hey, can I have some coffee, please, Mr. Stewie? (Stewie, annoyed by this, disintegrates the storm trooper with his old disintegration ray and smokes out of the ashes)

Stewie: Yeah, that's right, Storm trooper the bitch. Oh my god. (He quickly goes over to the waste basket and barfs into it in disgust of how bad the ashes were) I never knew the armor was expired! (He continues to barf into the waste basket until he falls over unconscious) Just get me some coffee, Donnie. (Peter comes in and throws Stewie into the waste basket) God, is that you? (Peter walks away and kicks Phineas in the nuts in the hallway)

Peter: I love this show! (He then grabs Phineas's testicles) Hey! Want me to give you fresh squeezed coconuts? (Peter squeezes Phineas's groin until Phineas's balls burst and walks away. Phineas then holds his balls in very mortal pain)

Phineas: Ugh! Ouch! Oh, I'm dying! I want a medic! I WANT A MEDIC!! (Phineas bursts into tears as he whines. Peter walks back in)

Peter: I'm a medic. (He kicks Phineas in the testicles again) See? Your sex things are saved. Thank you, good night. (Walks away again) Oh, sexy _giiiiiirlfrieeend_! (Peter sees that in one of the sets, the TDI gang, Chris Mc-Lean and Chef Hatchet are naked and masturbating with each other with plastic fingers)

Masturbating couples:

GwenXTrent

CourtneyXDuncan then CourtneyXJustin

OwenXIzzy

GeoffXBridgette

HaroldXLeshawna

NoahXHeather

CodyXBeth

LindsayXTyler

EzekielXEva

KatieXDJ

Sadie&KatieXJustin then SadieXKatie

ChefXEvery Girl and…

ChrisXChef.

Owen: Uh, there's nothing to see here.

Peter: (He takes out a gun) Oh, yes there is! (He shoots everybody except Owen, Gwen, Heather, Duncan, Leshawna, Geoff, Izzy, Lindsay, Bridgette, Trent, Courtney, Harold, Justin and Cody) You guys are the people I love the most! (Takes off his clothes) How's about we get down once more? With less people, no Chris and Chef and me in it!

Surviving TDI people: Okay! Time to ream some asses! (Cum starts spilling everywhere as the orgy begins)

Narrator: (French accent) 5 hours later…

(Peter is vacuuming the floor because of the cum splattered everywhere)

(Duncan and Owen are drinking soda)

Duncan: See? That's a waste of good carpeting!

Harold off-screen: Hey, guys. GROSS! (Harold sees that some cum is on a bed)

Duncan: Remember, if you need a juvie escapee and a cocksucker in training, give me a call.

Owen: If you have a phone.

Duncan: Yeah. _If_ ya have a phone. Hey, want to watch me play Courtney's butt like a drum?

Owen: Yeah! (The two go over to Courtney, who is sleeping. Duncan does a drum solo on her butt, ending with a hard spank)

(End)


	14. Watching Gay Stuff

Toonville in the Making CH14: Watching Gay Stuff

(Brian walks over to a laptop and goes on )

Brian: Wow. A laptop. (Goes on something) Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh, yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh, god! Oh, crap! Okay, beastality. (Animal noises are heard on the laptop) Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Okay, dancing mutant baby.

Laptop sounds: Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka.

Brian: Awesome! Meatspin. (Clicks and the meatspin song plays on the laptop) Oh! A maze! (Clicks on it and then Brian reaches the finish part where a screamer happens) Whoa! Get away! Get away! Get away! There. Wait, where am I? (It zooms out showing that Brian is in the computer room, which is full of chicken wings) Oh. (Chowder comes in rubbing his belly)

Chowder: Yummy! (Starts eating wings. He sees Brian) Huh? Brian? What are you doing here?

Brian: I just came in here and realize where I was. (The mutant baby comes in dancing)

Mutant Baby: Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka.

Chowder: AAAAHHH!!!!!! Make the mutant baby stop doing the boom chacka chacka chacka thing!

Mutant Baby: Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka.

Chowder: No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mutant Baby: Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka.

Chowder: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Die! (Squishes the mutant dancing baby) Yes! I win! I win! I win! I win! I win! I win! I win! I win! I win! I win! I—(Gets shot by Brian and then gets thrown into the reviver)

Brian: (To the audience) What? It's a show! I broke the fourth wall!! So I win the game!

Chowder: (After he just got revived) That's right, man. If you don't know, then I don't know, dude. (Reference to Jude from 6Teen, who is part of Toonville as well)

Brian: Okay, then… (Sprays Chowder with knock out gas, then he takes Chowder outside and handcuffs Chowder to a robot)

Robot: Why are you handcuffed to me, clam chowder?

Chowder: I'm not clam chowder.

Robot: (Holds up a spoon) Of course you are, clam chowder.

Chowder: AAAAHHH!!!! (Gets his brain eaten by the robot)

Robot: I love clam chowder! (The mutant baby appears)

Mutant Baby: Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. (The robot holds up a hammer and squishes the mutant dancing baby with the hammer)

Robot: The mutant dancing baby had just been eliminated from the outside set hallway. (Sparkles and starts spinning around dancing) Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. You'll pay for this!! (Explodes)

Peter: We'll be right back after all these boring advertisments!

(End)


	15. Virtual Virtual Stuff

Toonville in the Making CH15: Virtual Virtual Stuff

(Brian is in a dark room)

Brian: Hey. I'm Brian Griffin. You may know me from the hit show, _Family Guy_, or the fanfiction, _Toonville_. I just wanted to say "Thanks, Seth MacFarlane and the creators of _Family Guy_. And also Lordryu—

Me: That's me!!

Brian: …for making _Toonville_ and the _Total Cartoon_ series. Please enjoy the chapter. (Walks off-screen)

Announcer: And now, back to the show!

(Cut to the arcade room. There is tennis, which Spongebob and Patrick are playing, virtual tennis, which Bender is playing and Virtual Virtual Sex, which Brian is playing)

Brian: Wow, I never knew sex could be _this_ fun by just sitting here doing nothing.

(End)


	16. Three Blind Deaths

Toonville in the Making CH16: Three Blind Deaths

Plot: Figure it out and make a review of the plot for me.

_**Stoked**_** characters will be seen in later chapters of Toonville in the Making! Watch out for appearances by **_**all**_** of the **_**Stoked**_** characters!**

(We cut to Stewie, who is holding a camera, walking around the studio)

Stewie: (Whistling) (He walks into a set that looks like the cliff from the first episode of _Total Drama Island_; _The Not-So-Lucky Campers, Part 1_) Oh, lookie here! (He sees Peter on the edge of the Total Drama Island cliff, punching robots)

Peter: Yeah, yeah, yeah! (Kicks a robot and throws another robot off the cliff. Peter dives into the robots. He sees Stewie on the cliff) Oh. Hey.

Stewie: Hey.

Peter: So… what are you doin'?

Stewie: Looking around the entire studio… (Holds up the camera) making a documentary. So… bye. (Leaves the set and enters a room where Harold and Duncan are fighting. Harold throws a throwing star at Duncan, who ducks and the throwing star breaks through a door. We cut to the same set where Chris and Meatwad are hosting a show. Owen is sitting on the couch)

Owen: So you see, that's how I got omega diarrhea.

Chris M.: Interesting! So Owen, have you ever have… (Gets hit on the back of the head with Harold's shooting star) Ow! (Pulls the throwing star out of his head)

Meatwad: He was going to ask you, "Have you ever have sex?"

Owen: (Excited) Yes! A thousand times yes!

Meatwad: You had sex a thousand times?!

Owen: Uh, only 3 times…

Chris M.: Oh! I see.

Owen: …with Izzy AKA E-Scope AKA Esquire AKA E-Soldier!

Chris M.: Wow! That is awesome, bro! (High fives Owen) (With Owen) High five!

Owen: Thanks for letting me on your show, Chris! You are awesome!

Chris M.: Thanks and you are welcome!

Owen: You're welcome! (The audience cheers as Owen leaves the room)

Chris M.: Owen, everyone! (The audience applause. We cut back to Harold and Duncan. Harold gets angry and groans angrily. An giant, epic explosion happens, blowing Duncan away and Harold appears, now with blonde spiky hair, which means he is now a Super Sayian 1! He dashes to and beats up Duncan with a blazin' five million punches and blasts him away with a giant Super Kamehameha X5, blowing up the room's furniture and killing the two no-reason-fighting teens in a bloody, gory, extremely epic and giant omega-atomic-explosion)

Stewie: Ew!!! That's _soooo_ gross! Oh, and it's also very epic! Hooray for epicness!

(Chris M. comes into the room)

Chris M.: What is going on in… (Gasps. Chris sees blood and gore everywhere. On the walls, on the door, even on Stewie) What the hell just happened here?!

Stewie: Oh my god, you should have been there!

Chris M.: I was in the living room set doing the show with Meatwad, my co-host!

Stewie: Don't care. You see, Harold and Duncan were fighting for no reason and Harold turned into a Super Sayian! Harold punched Duncan epicly about five million times and in less than 10 seconds! Then Harold did an epicly giant Super Kamehameha X5, epicly blowing up everything and then sadly killing the epicly mad fighting teens. (Becomes sad) Poor, poor shame. Epic, epic, epic.

Chris M.: Oh. Well, that's… I think. Maybe. Bye! (Goes into the living room set and then comes back out) Oh, and nice use of the words epic and epicly! Hey, would you like Captain Falcon with that?

(We cut to Captain Falcon, in the living room set, sitting on the couch)

Captain Falcon: (Raising his fist in the air) Yes!

(We cut back to Chris Mc-Lean)

Chris M.: Bye now! (Goes back into the living room set) (From the room) So, Captain Falcon, what is your favorite attack?

Captain Falcon: (From the living room set) Falcon… punch! (Punches Chris back into the epic fighting room that Stewie was looking at, breaking the door off its socket. Chris has a bloody nose)

Chris M.: Wow! That was pretty epic! Let me get back in the show's set. (Walks back into the living room set again)

(End)


	17. A Very Short Short

Toonville in the Making CH17: A Very Short Short

(We cut to Peter sitting at a robot president's desk. Mr. Krabs is standing next to Peter)

Peter: I am a robot president!

Mr. Krabs: Sure you are!

Peter: I have decided that I am going to have sex with a teen girl in the next chapter.

Mr. Krabs: Good night!

(End)


	18. Sex

Toonville in the Making CH18: Sex

(We cut back to Stewie in the room from earlier)

Stewie: Well, this is getting kind of boring right about now. I'll just go to another room. (Looks into a room, where Peter is having sex with someone) OH GOD!! (Closes the door) (Stewie goes into Brian's room screaming like a giant retard)

Brian: Stewie, what the hell happened?!

Stewie: I saw-saw-saw Peter having sex with a nobody!

Brian: That's just Lois.

Stewie: Oh. Good day then. (Walks out of Brian's room, but stops in the hallway) But what should I do today? Hm.

(We cut to Peter going into the destroyed room from Chapter 16)

Peter: Oh my god, what the hell?! Ew! There are blood and guts and bones all over this entire room! (Peter sees Meatwad come into the room, holding a mug full of coffee, grab a bottle of acid from the fridge and dump it all in the coffee. Meatwad walks back into the living room set with the killer coffee) Oh my god! I got to warn Chris!

(We cut to the show set, where Patrick Star is on the couch. Chris Mc-Lean waits for the coffee. Meatwad comes in and gives Chris the coffee)

Chris M.: Thanks. (Starts to take a sip, but Peter comes in)

Peter: We're all gonna die!

Chris M.: (Sarcastically) Yeah, yeah, we're gonna die.

Meatwad: I'm gonna die?!

Peter: No, you're good. Chris Mc-Lean, don't take a sip of that coffee!

Chris M.: (Seeing smoke coming out of the coffee) Wow, I never knew it was very hot!

Peter: Yeah, but there's acid in the coffee, which could kill you!

Chris M.: Oh my god! (Throws the acidified coffee at a wall, but it doesn't break) Phew!

Patrick: Good thing I'm not gonna die! Whew-we!

Chris M.: And now that's over! (Brian comes in, holding the acidified coffee)

Brian: Hey, you need to drink this!

Chris M.: But that will kill—

Brian: Drink it!

Chris M.: There's acid in it!

Brian: (Screams, drops the coffee and destroys the killer, acidified coffee mug with a really big and epic hammer) There we go! Glad that's over.

(End)


	19. Sponsor from Residue is evil com!

Toonville in the Making CH19: Sponsor from

(A picture with Peter, Phineas and Owen on the right side and the words Toonville in the Making on the other side appears)

Announcer: And now a sponsor from Old Spice.

(We cut to a bedroom. Phineas, Duncan, Owen, Homer, Mung, Schnitzel and Courtney are there. Duncan and Courtney are making out on the bed. Schnitzel is sweeping the floor. Mung is cooking spaghetti. Homer is drinking Buzz Cola. Owen is eating tacos. Phineas is sitting on a chair)

Owen: I hope nothing happens to all of us.

(Peter Griffin kicks the door in, wearing a backpack fulla guns and knives and holding a minigun in his hand)

Peter: Freeze, bitches! (Mung gasps. Peter shoots Mung to pieces with the minigun) Shotgun! (He shoots Owen's head off his neck and rips Homer right in two)

Phineas: Oh my god!

(Peter quickly slits Courtney's throat and rips Duncan's torso right off his legs and shoots his head off. He kicks Phineas in the nuts, slits his throat and shoots Schnitzel's head off)

Peter: Residue is evil DOT com! (He cocks his shotgun and kisses it)

(End)


	20. Intense Rage

Toonville in the Making CH20: Intense Rage

Plot: **Harold finally goes Super Saiyan and kills everybody who were campers in the epic and awesome high-rating reality show, **_**Total Drama Island **_**along with a few bears, flies and gross food!**

(We cut to a house where the 24 characters from _Total Drama Island_, Ezekiel, Eva, Noah, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Izzy, Cody, Beth, Sadie, Courtney, Harold, Trent, Bridgette, Lindsay, DJ, Geoff, Leshawna, Duncan, Heather, Gwen, Owen, Chef Hatchet and also Chris Mc-Lean, and also some bears, flies, beavers and raccoons are staying in. Duncan punches Harold in the stomach. Harold gets mad and growls)

Harold: This oppression shall not stand! (Harold turns into a Super Saiyan again)

Owen: (Gasps)

Duncan: Oh, not again!

Cody: What the hell is happening?!

Owen: I don't know! And why does Harold now have blonde, spiky hair?

Duncan: Cause he's a Super Saiyan, dude!

Geoff: Run!!

DJ: AAAAAHHH!!!!

(Harold punches Trent in the face and kicks Cody in the coconuts, then the face. Harold breaks Ezekiel's neck, then throws Heather at Gwen. Heather and Gwen's lips touch and they both puke on themselves. Harold rips out Lindsay's brain and then heart. Noah runs up to Cody)

Noah: Hey, Cody, are you okay?

Cody: Yeah. But how do I look? (Noah gives a confused expression. Cody forces his lips to touch Noah's. Then Cody and Noah get blown up by Harold's super Kamehameha)

Harold: (Laughs)

(Harold soars up through the ceiling and does a spirit bomb on the entire house. All the TDI characters die in a gory, epic, violent explosion)

Harold: Yeah! (Points at the remains of the house) Take that, Total Drama Island! Woo! (Soars off into the sunset, then kicks Phineas in the balls 5 times)

(End)


	21. More Intense Rage

Toonville in the Making CH21: More Intense Rage

Plot: **Continuing from where **_**Intense Rage**_** left off, Harold takes revenge on the Aqua Teens.**

(We cut to Harold, who now becomes Super Saiyan 2 and soars to the Aqua Teen inter-sanctum. He knocks on the door. Master Shake answers the door and then opens up a surprised expression)

Master Shake: Whoa! Go away! (Closes the door. Harold kicks the door in) Hey! I said go away! (Harold throws Shake out the first window and blows him up)

Frylock: Oh my god! (Harold throws Frylock out the second window and also blows _him_ up)

Harold: Boo-yah! (Carl, the neighbor of the Aqua Teens, comes out of his house)

Carl: Hey, what the hell is going on in—(Harold throws Carl out in the street. Carl gets run over by a red-orange car. Harold blows the car up into many pieces)

Carl: Agh! My back! (He gets run over by a bus. Carl and the bus both blow up at the same time 2 seconds after the bus runs over Carl)

Harold: (Laughs evilly) I got to stop doing evil laughs to myself.

(End)


	22. The Intense Rage Ends, Really!

Toonville in the Making CH22: The Intense Rage Ends, Really!

Plot: **All people killed get revived by the reviver bins, courtesy of Peter. Duncan then gets Harold to power down so he could kill Harold once and for all. Find out what happens on this chapter of **_**Toonville in the Making**_**! YAY!!!**

(We cut to Peter shoving the remains of the killed TDI characters, Aqua Teens and Carl in the reviver bin. They all are revived)

Peter: Okay, everybody, let's kill Harold!

Revived characters: Yeah! (As they get out of the house and search for them) Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! Kill Harold! (They find Harold choking Stan Smith on the street)

Peter: Oh, there he is! Duncan, get him!

Duncan: Hm. Okay. (Walks over to Harold) Harold, power down!

Harold: Never!

Duncan: Do it!

Harold: No!

Duncan: Do it!

Harold: No!

Duncan: Do it!!

Harold: ……Okay. (Powers down. Duncan pulls out his butterfly knife and stabs Harold to death. After Harold dies, he craps his pants. Peter starts laughing a lot)

Duncan: (To Noah) Ha! You owe me ten dollars, jackass! Plus five for kissing Cody! Noah kissed Cody! Noah kissed Cody! Noah kissed Cody! Noah kissed—(Noah punches him in the face)

Noah: Shut up.

Peter: Should we revive Harold?

Geoff: Nah. Let's leave him here. (The alive people walk away, but are run over by a bus driven by Bender, who has rust on his mouth)

Bender: What the hell? (Sees the injured people on the street. Courtney gets up)

Courtney: You know I can sue you for this!

(End)


	23. Independence Not!

Toonville in the Making CH23: Independence Not

Plot: Make a review for a plot for this epic chapter of Toonville in the Making. Cartman also gets Kyle to _really_ suck his balls in the next chapter or so. Blegh much?! Sound tough? Get used to it! Find out what else happens in this episode of Toonville in the Making!!!

Announcer: …Because every day we live, we face—(Chris Mc-Lean pops up on screen.

Chris Mc-Lean's voice: Yo! Wrong show! It's Toonville in the Making!!

Announcer: Oh. We're back to Toonville in the Making!

(We cut to Room 234, which is a exact replica of a castle. Stewie is there)

Stewie: Wow! This looks like something from Soul Calibur V. (Peter comes out of nowhere)

Peter: That's because it _is_ something from Soul Calibur V!

Stewie: Oh. (The camera zooms in on Peter)

Peter: So, you ready to do the second episode of season 19 of Toonville? (The camera zooms out, revealing that Stewie is wearing a bee keeper suit)

Stewie: Oh. Right. Sorry, I was going to be a bee keeper and help my friend get the hive down.

Peter: Who's your friend again?

Stewie: Bender.

Peter: Oh, yeah! Yeah, how's he doing?

Stewie: Oh, he's doing fi—oh, will you just come with me?!

Peter: Okay! Okay!

Stewie: (Holding up a Peter-sized bee keeper suit) Here, put this on!

Peter: Okay. (Puts on the bee keeper suit)

Stewie: All right! Let's go.

(We cut to Room 12: A backyard set. There is a tree that has a bee hive Bender is relaxing on a hammock. Stewie and Peter come in and smack the hive off the tree. Peter catches all the bees with Stewie and they put them in a bee jar)

Bender: Whoa! (Gets off the hammock and runs up to Peter and Stewie) Thanks guys! (Shakes Peter's hand, then shakes Stewie's hand)

Peter & Stewie: You are welcome! (They high five each other in the air)

All: Yeah! (The frame when they high five each other in the air freezes)

Bender: When do we continue moving?

Peter: Until the next scene comes!

(We cut to Room 359: The room where Duncan and Harold fought. Harold's dead body from Chapter twenty-two is right next to the reviver. Brian comes in and puts Harold's dead body in the reviver bin. Harold revives in Room 23: A spike pit. He gets impaled by a spike. Duncan sees this and laughs at Harold's fate, but Harold is still alive)

Harold: I'm still alive, you know! (Duncan walks over to Harold and breaks his neck)

Duncan: Jackass! (Laughs, then walks off-screen)

(Meanwhile, in Room 455: A bowling set. Brian, Master Shake, Chef, Owen, Chowder, K'nuckles, Cody, Izzy, DJ, Flapjack, Truffles, Ezekiel, Homer and Mung. Brian is holding a bowling ball. He throws it down the lane, which the gutters are blocked off. The bowling ball never touches the bumpers and Brian gets a strike. Everyone else cheers except Owen and Chef. Owen is holding a green bowling ball)

Chef: C'mon, Owen! You got a strike on the line! (Owen starts to throw the ball, but sees Izzy's signature on the green ball. Owen lets the ball go. It bounces off a side and lands in the left gutter)

K'nuckles: Pick a lane!

Homer: Hey, good shot Connie!

Brian: His name is not Connie!

Homer: Connie! Connie! Connie! Connie! Connie! Connie! (Everyone else but Brian and Chef join in) Connie! Connie! Connie! Connie! Connie! Connie! Connie! Connie! Connie! Connie! Connie! Connie! Connie! Connie! Connie! Connie! Connie! Connie! Connie! Connie! Connie! Connie! Connie! Connie!

Owen: My name's not fucking Connie! No matter how I fucking try, I fucking land in the fucking gutters! But my name's never fuck fuck fuckity fuck fuck fucking Connie!!!!!!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Explodes in a gory fashion)

Chef: What the fuck?! (Brian goes up to what was Owen)

Brian: He's dead. (Everyone else gasps)

Homer: How did he die?

Brian: A rage explosion! Quick, get the remains to the reviver bin!

(End)


	24. Million Dollar Kick in the Coconuts

Toonville in the Making CH24: Million Dollar Kick in the Coconuts

Plot: Peter tries breaking the record of cracking coconuts in 2 hours, which is 300,000. And by coconuts, I mean someone's balls. Meanwhile, Kyle finally decides to suck Cartman's balls for 2 minutes for the very first time ever in history, videotapes the footage, and puts it on Youtube. The ball-sucking video becomes a viral video. Will Peter succeed in breaking the breaking balls record? Find out in this very epic, funny and awesome chapter of Toonville in the Making!!!

(We cut to Peter looking in the Guinness World Records Vol. 2. He finds something)

Peter: Hey guys! (Homer, Bender, Master Shake and Brian come over to Peter) Look at this: The record for breaking coconuts in 2 hours is 300,000, done by Mr. C. Norris himself!

Everybody else: Wow!

Peter: Hey, guys, I know what to do today! Let's break us a record.

Homer: Wait a second, it means genitalia.

Peter: What?

Brian: Someone's balls.

Peter: Uh, okay. Then let's break some genitalia!

Brian: But that didn't make any sense!

Peter: It doesn't have to! Now, we need someone to get kicked in the nuts.

Bender: Okay.

Peter: Let's go!

(The five people walk off screen while very epic and heroic music plays)

(We cut to Cartman sleeping in a bedroom with the lights off. Kyle comes into the room, holding a camera that is on a tripod, and turns the lights on. Cartman wakes up)

Cartman: K-Kyle? What's going on? (Kyle hands him a crown and a cape)

Kyle: Put this on.

Cartman: Okay. (Puts on the crown and cape. Kyle places the camera on the carpet, facing the bed. Kyle and Cartman stand on the bed. Kyle removes Cartman's pants and underwear and sucks on his balls for 2 minutes while the camera was recording) Oh. _That_ is what you are doing. (Kyle stops and goes to his room) What now?

(The next day. Cartman wakes up and goes on . He sees a video called "Sucking Balls". Cartman clicks on the video and sees him and Kyle doing the _thing_ last night. He sees that the video has 300,000 views)

Cartman: Three hundred thousand views! Oh my god! (Gets excited) I'm a star! (Starts running around, laughing like a maniac)

(We cut to Peter, Homer, Shake, Bender and Brian at a blank set. Phineas is also in the room and has his arms tied up)

Peter: Alright, this is it! I will break a record! (Starts kicking Phineas in the groin. The number goes up in a light-speed breaking speed. 100, 200, 500, 1,000, 2,000, 5,000, 10,000, 20,000, 30,000, 60,000, 100,000, 300,000! Then, 1 hour and 59 minutes later, the number is over the limit, 9,999,999,999,999! Phineas's balls bleed like hell as the time is up) Yeah! (Everybody cheers but Phineas, who falls dead on the floor, his arms untied unexpectedly. Peter feels Phineas's pulse, and throws Phineas in the reviver)

(End)


	25. The Most Epic Thing Ever

Toonville in the Making CH25: The Most Epic Thing Ever!

Plot: **Insanity happens as Harold goes into Super Saiyan again, but this time, he goes for only Duncan, the person who had annoyed Harold all the time, but this will be the last time Duncan will ever hurt, annoy or insult Harold! Duncan and the epic, talkative nerd and master of the Super Saiyan 1, 2 and 3, Harold, will fight to the death in a epic, awesome, destructive and extreme fight that will boost review count! Then, Peter and all of his cool friends decide to make a extreme movie of epic action, featuring Chuck Norris and Adam West. Find else what other epic things will happen in the most extreme, epic, awesome and destructive chapter of the most extreme, awesome and also epic fanfic, Toonville in the Making!**

(We cut to Harold, sitting on a bed in a bedroom. He thinks of what Duncan had done to him throughout the years. He starts getting angry and turns into a Super Saiyan. Harold flies out of the bedroom, blows it up and flies into Duncan's room)

Duncan: What the hell?

Harold: You have hurt me for the last time! Prepare to die! (Kicks the off-screen Duncan, and the camera. We cut to the giant group of people, which in it are Peter, Owen, Homer, Master Shake, Chuck Norris, Adam West, Major Shake, Brian, Stewie, Courtney, Roberto, DJ, Geoff, Wilt, Phineas, Ferb, Doofenshmirtz, Perry, Noah, Eva, Justin, Trent, Schnitzel, Plankton, Fry, Bender, Zoidberg, Chowder, Mung, Eduardo, Ed, Eddy, Double D, Sarah, Jimmy, Rolf, Kevin, Johnny 2X4, Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, Kif Kroker, Professor Farnsworth, Zapp Brannigan, Leela, Amy, Hermes, Captain K'nuckles, Flapjack, Wilt, Bloo, Mac, Cody, Calculon, Coco, Gwen, Izzy, Ezekiel, Kyle Brofloski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Stan Marsh, Butters Scotch, Tweek Tweak, Billy, Mandy, Grim, Irwin, Sperg, Pud'n, Boogeyman, Hoss Delgado, Stan Smith, Steve Smith, Flippy, Lindsay, Beth, Leshawna, Heather, Harold Zoid, Bart Simpson, Chris Griffin, Meg Griffin, Quagmire, Joe, Cleveland, Mort Goldman, Neil Goldman, Skipper, Private, Rico, Kowalski, King Julien, Mort the Lemur, Maurice the Lemur, Chef, Frylock, Tyler, Sadie, Katie, Scruffy, Jonsey, Jude, Wyatt, Jen, Reef, Fin, Lo, Broseph and Peppermint Larry, who are in a movie city set)

Peter: Hey, guys! I've decided to make a movie!

Bender: Okay, what kind of movie are we talking about here?

Peter: An epic action movie!

Calculon: Oh, like a kind of action where somebody dies?

Peter: Sort of like that, but more explosions and best of all, it features Chuck Norris and Adam West!

Adam West: I'm a star!

Peter: Spongebob will use the camera.

Spongebob: How's it going?

Peter: Chef and Bender will direct.

Bender: Wow! That's pretty awesome, Peter!

Chef: Finally I get some respect, and not by Chris Mc-Bossy!

Peter: And the everybody else will also be actors in the epic action movie! (Everybody but the 7 people, Peter, Chef, Chuck Norris, Adam West, Calculon, Bender and Spongebob, cheers) Okay, now let's make a movie!

(We cut back to the fight. Duncan is blown out of the room in less than 3 seconds. Harold transforms into a Super Saiyan 3, punches Duncan, then becomes the extremely hard and epic form, Super Saiyan 10 for the first time ever in history. With one thousand punch, Duncan explodes into grotesque, chunky, gory, bloody pieces. Harold powers down to normal)

(We cut back to the set. Adam and Mung are on a building)

Peter: And… action! (Adam West holds up a pen to Mung)

Adam West: Take back your freakin' rare gold pen, Louie!

Mung: I don't need it anymore! (Adam stabs Mung in the eye with the pen) Ow! (Falls off the building and gets impaled by a stop sign with the magic of cinema)

Peter: And cut! Okay, that was great!

Mung: (Takes off the top part of the fake stop sign) Thanks! (Stands up) I like the magic of cinema, but it needs _real_ injuries! Like someone's real left eye ripped out! Real decapitation! Real kabooms!

Peter: Right! Gotcha. Okay, to the next scene in the movie, "Total Annihilation: The Movie"!

(Super Time Lapse)

Peter: Okay, say hello to the brand new preview of the movie! (Peter turns on the TV, showing a scene with Adam West fighting bionic ninjas, played by Ed, Eddy, Schnitzel, Roberto and K'nuckles)

Adam West: Hiyah! (Kicks Roberto)

Roberto: Ow! (Falls over. Adam West throws K'nuckles at Ed)

Ed: Whoa!

K'nuckles: Ow! (A giant robot breaks from the ground and fires a laser at Adam West, who dodges it and pulls out a sword. He stabs the robot with the sword. The robot explodes. The preview ends)

Peter: How was it?

Bender: Uh, good but it needs more explosions n' stuff.

Peter: Now, let's get back to working on _Total Annihilation_!

(Time lapse. We see a backdrop with the White House in the background. Some people throw pies at each other. We cut to a building on a rainy day. Calculon is there, on his knees. Zoidberg is standing on the top right corner of the building, eating a hot dog)

Calculon: NOOOOOOO!!!!! (Peter walks onto the set)

Peter: Cut, cut! All wrong! Feh! You need more sadness! And Zoidberg, get out of the shot! Owen! Cut the rain effect! (Owen, on the top of the set, turns off a hose and is holding a pan with holes in it to make a raining effect)

Peter: And… action!

(Time Lapse. The movie is now done) Okay, guys, I think we did it. (Holds up a disc with the movie on it) This will be the most epic action movie ever!

(We cut to a theater, which is filled with everybody in the giant movie-maker group and more people like Harold, Lumpy and Chad. Peter walks up onto the stage and reads from some paper)

Peter: I'd like to present to you _Total Annihilation: The Real Movie_. Produced by me, Peter Griffin. Enjoy. (The movie starts. An explosion happens and Adam West walks out of it. The words, Total Annihilation: The _Real_ Movie, appears. We cut to Adam West in a tuxedo, driving a black car)

Bloo's voice: Starring Adam West as Agent Adam and Chuck Norris as Megafist!

(Adam jumps out of the car and into a dark alley, where the five robot ninjas are there)

Adam West: Hiyah! (Kicks Roberto)

Roberto: Ow! (Falls over. Adam throws K'nuckles at Ed. They both collide)

Ed: Whoa!

K'nuckles: Ow! (A giant robot breaks from the ground, roars and fires a laser at Adam West, who dodges it and pulls out a sword. He stabs the robot with the sword. The robot explodes. Megafist jumps off a building and more bionic ninjas appear, played by Chowder, Flapjack, Billy and Homer)

Chuck Norris: Watch my back. (They fight the ninjas until a bomb lands on the ground and blows up the ninjas)

(Time Lapse)

(We cut to Calculon (Agent Calculon), Adam and Harold Zoid (The President) on top of a building and on a rainy day)

Calculon: We have about enough of the general's plans, President! He must resign at once. (Holds up a paper)

Harold Zoid: Never! (Rips the paper up) I'd rather be dead!

Adam West: Wait! The ledge! (Harold Zoid falls off the ledge)

Harold Zoid: Oi!

Calculon: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! (Cries)

(It cuts to the end credits, with only Producer: Peter Griffin on it)

Bender: Woo! He's a natural!

Peter: That was a good movie, wasn't it?

Everybody else: (In unison) Yeah!

(End)


	26. Another Very Short Short

Toonville in the Making CH26: Another Very Short Short

(We cut to Peter drinking ipecac)

Peter: Oh, I don't feel so good! (Barfs) Oh my god, my insides are on fire! (Barfs again) Oh, it hurts! (Barfs, then barfs, then barfs, then barfs, then barfs, then barfs, then barfs, then barfs, then barfs, then barfs, then farts, then barfs, then barfs, then barfs, then barfs blood, then barfs, then barfs, then barfs, then barfs, then barfs, then barfs, then barfs, then barfs, then barfs, then barfs, then barfs, then barfs, then barfs, then barfs, then barfs, then barfs, then barfs, then barfs, then barfs, then barfs, then barfs, then barfs, then barfs, then barfs, then barfs, then barfs, then barfs, then barfs, then barfs, then barfs, then barfs, then barfs, then barfs, then barfs, then barfs, then barfs, then barfs, then barfs, then barfs, then barfs, then barfs, then barfs, then barfs, then barfs, then barfs, then barfs, then barfs, then barfs, then barfs, then barfs, then barfs, then barfs, then barfs, then barfs, then barfs, then barfs, then barfs, then barfs, then barfs, then barfs, then barfs, then barfs, then barfs, then barfs, then barfs, then barfs, then barfs, then barfs, then barfs, then barfs, then barfs, then barfs, then barfs, then barfs, then barfs, then barfs, then dies)

(End)


	27. Even Another Very Short Short

Toonville in the Making CH27: Even Another Very Short Short

(We see Peter, Owen, Homer, Phineas, Ferb, Stewie, Brian and Mung drinking ipecac)

Peter: (Barfs)

Owen: (Barfs)

Homer: (Barfs)

Phineas: (Barfs)

Ferb: (Barfs)

Stewie: (Barfs)

Brian: (Barfs)

Mung: (Barfs)

Peter: (Barfs)

Owen: (Barfs)

Homer: (Barfs)

Phineas: (Barfs)

Ferb: (Barfs)

Stewie: (Barfs)

Brian: (Barfs)

Mung: (Barfs)

Peter: (Barfs)

Owen: (Barfs)

Homer: (Barfs)

Phineas: (Barfs)

Ferb: (Barfs)

Stewie: (Barfs)

Brian: (Barfs)

Mung: (Barfs)

Peter: (Barfs)

Owen: (Barfs)

Homer: (Barfs)

Phineas: (Barfs)

Ferb: (Barfs)

Stewie: (Barfs)

Brian: (Barfs)

Mung: (Barfs)

Peter: (Barfs)

Owen: (Barfs)

Homer: (Barfs)

Phineas: (Barfs)

Ferb: (Barfs)

Stewie: (Barfs)

Brian: (Barfs)

Mung: (Barfs)

Peter: (Barfs)

Owen: (Barfs)

Homer: (Barfs)

Phineas: (Barfs)

Ferb: (Barfs)

Stewie: (Barfs)

Brian: (Barfs)

Mung: (Barfs)

Peter: (Barfs)

Owen: (Barfs)

Homer: (Barfs)

Phineas: (Barfs)

Ferb: (Barfs)

Stewie: (Barfs)

Brian: (Barfs)

Mung: (Barfs)

Peter: (Barfs)

Owen: (Barfs)

Homer: (Barfs)

Phineas: (Barfs)

Ferb: (Barfs)

Stewie: (Barfs)

Brian: (Barfs)

Mung: (Barfs)

Peter: (Barfs)

Owen: (Barfs)

Homer: (Barfs)

Phineas: (Barfs)

Ferb: (Barfs)

Stewie: (Barfs)

Brian: (Barfs)

Mung: (Barfs)

Peter: (Barfs)

Owen: (Barfs)

Homer: (Barfs)

Phineas: (Barfs)

Ferb: (Barfs)

Stewie: (Barfs)

Brian: (Barfs)

Mung: (Barfs)

Peter: (Barfs)

Owen: (Barfs)

Homer: (Barfs)

Phineas: (Barfs)

Ferb: (Barfs)

Stewie: (Barfs)

Brian: (Barfs)

Mung: (Barfs)

Peter: (Barfs)

Owen: (Barfs)

Homer: (Barfs)

Phineas: (Barfs)

Ferb: (Barfs)

Stewie: (Barfs)

Brian: (Barfs)

Mung: (Barfs)

Peter: (Barfs)

Owen: (Barfs)

Homer: (Barfs)

Phineas: (Barfs)

Ferb: (Barfs)

Stewie: (Barfs)

Brian: (Barfs)

Mung: (Barfs)

Peter: (Barfs)

Owen: (Barfs)

Homer: (Barfs)

Phineas: (Barfs)

Ferb: (Barfs)

Stewie: (Barfs)

Brian: (Barfs)

Mung: (Barfs)

Peter: (Barfs)

Owen: (Barfs)

Homer: (Barfs)

Phineas: (Barfs)

Ferb: (Barfs)

Stewie: (Barfs)

Brian: (Barfs)

Mung: (Barfs)

Peter: (Barfs)

Owen: (Barfs)

Homer: (Barfs)

Phineas: (Barfs)

Ferb: (Barfs)

Stewie: (Barfs)

Brian: (Barfs)

Mung: (Barfs)


	28. Even Yet Another Very Short Short

Toonville in the Making CH28: Even Yet Another Very Short Short

(We cut to Stewie, who is slowly drinking a cup of tea. He rings a bell)

Stewie: Oh, Peter Griffin!

Peter: (Comes on screen) Yes?

Stewie: Go fuck yourself.

Peter: Okay. (Leaves)

(End)


	29. Dont Mess With Chuck Norris

Toonville in the Making CH29: Dont Mess With Chuck Norris

(We cut to Peter, who is punching a punching bag with a picture of Chuck Norris on it)

Peter: Take that, Chuck Norris! (Peter Griffin rips the bag in half. Chuck Norris appears) Hey, it's Chuck Norris! Hey, how are you doing? You doing fine?

Chuck Norris: You dare insult me? (Punches Peter Griffin with his beard fist) Don't mess with Chuck Norris ever! (Leaves)

(End)


	30. A Secret Love?

Toonville in the Making CH30: A Secret Love? Part 1

Plot: **Courtney, the CIT, and Heather, an infamous person, share a very lesbian-ic and secret love together, but what if it goes all around the Toonville world and gets the boyfriend of the brunette CIT pretty jealous and also disgusted at the same time? Let's find out right now on Toonville in the Making!!!**

Major Relationships: **DuncanXCourtney (Cuncan or Dourtney; the most famous Total Drama Island relationship in the entire viewing Total Drama Island world!), HeatherXCourtney (Ceather or Hourtney; the first gay female relationship) and DuncanXHeather (Deather or Huncan; made by fans who have seen the challenge where Heather and Duncan kissed for about one millisecond in Total Drama Action episode 9: The Sand-Witch Project).**

Minor Relationships: **HeatherXHarold (Harther or Heathold; made by fans who have seen Total Drama Action episode 3: The Riot on Set), and HaroldXLeshawna (Heshawna or Larold; possibly the fifth or sixth most famous Total Drama Island relationship in the entire world, before Lindsay and Tyler and after Cody and Noah, which is still a little bit gay!).**

**This episode has pretty much a big amount of mature content that some people should not see, like blood, gore, some minor swearing, angst and a ton of romance. Watch this show at your own risk.**

(Cue the Total Drama Island theme song)

**Dear mom and dad, I'm doin' fine...**

**You guys are on my mind...**

**You ask me what I wanted to be**

**And now I think the answer's plain to see...**

**I wanna be...FAMOUS...**

**I wanna live close to the sun...**

**Well pack your bags 'cause I've already won...**

**Everything to prove, nothing in my way...**

**I'll get there one dayyy...**

**'Cause I wanna be famous!**

**Nah nah nah-nah nah nahhh...**

**Nah-nah-nah nah nahhh na-nah-nah nah nah nahhhh...**

**I wanna be...**

**I wanna be...**

**I wanna be famous...**

**I wanna be...**

**I wanna be...**

**I wanna be famous!**

**Doo doo-doo doo...**

**Doo doo-doo doo...**

**Doo doo-doo-doo doo doooo...**

(End the Total Drama Island theme song, and we are now ready to go!)

(We cut to Makeup Room 13, where Heather goes and puts on makeup before any Toonville episodes or Chris and Meatwad's talk show episode that Heather appears in. Heather is in there, putting on makeup before Chris and Meatwad's talk show starts. Courtney comes in)

Courtney: Hey.

Heather: Uh, applying makeup here!

Courtney: Look, I just need to talk to you, Heather!

Heather: About what? Your skanky boyfriend? (Laughs)

Courtney: No! I mean, sort of. Look, I know about what you and Duncan did in that horror movie challenge back at Total Drama Action, and I'm sick of that!

Heather: We kissed because Chris forced us to!

Courtney: Whatever! I just need you to stay away from Duncan! (Heather angrily frowns at Courtney, but gets a pretty much great idea. In a gag-like way, a lightbulb appears on top of Heather's head and then disappears. Heather looks at Courtney in a sexy-like way) Uh, why are you staring at me like that? (Heather tackles Courtney down to the ground and pins her arms down. Courtney starts to have a bad feeling about what's gonna happen)

(Then, it cuts to the TDA Aftermath set, and Chris and Meatwad are standing in the sofa in the middle of the room)

Chris M.: What up, everybody in Toonville? Welcome to a great night of a great talk show!

Meatwad: We got some good stuff here tonight! Plus, a secret lesbian love for the first part of this show!

Chris M.: That's right, Meatwad! Say, did you see Heather and Courtney last night? Woo-wee! Wait! I think we got a never before seen clip! (Chris presses a button, making the big TV cut to static. It cuts to the Heather and Courtney clip in the beginning of this chapter)

_(We cut to Makeup Room 13, where Heather goes and puts on makeup before any Toonville episodes or Chris and Meatwad's talk show episode that Heather appears in. Heather is in there, putting on makeup before Chris and Meatwad's talk show starts. Courtney comes in)_

_Courtney: Hey._

_Heather: Uh, applying makeup here!_

_Courtney: Look, __I just need to talk to you, Heather!_

_Heather: About__ what? Your skanky boyfriend? (Laughs)_

_Courtney: No! __I mean, sort of. Look, I know about what you and Duncan did in that horror movie challenge back at Total Drama Action, and I'm sick of that!_

_Heather: We kissed because Chris forced us to!_

_Courtney: Whatever! __I just need you to stay away from Duncan! (Heather angrily frowns at Courtney, but gets a pretty much great idea. In a gag-like way, a lightbulb appears on top of Heather's head and then disappears. Heather looks at Courtney in a sexy-like way) Uh, why are you staring at me like that? (Heather tackles Courtney down to the ground and pins her arms down. Courtney starts to have a bad feeling about what's gonna happen. Heather leans in and kisses Courtney right on the lips. The audience cheers. Heather and Courtney get up. Courtney starts to get away but Heather puts her arms around Courtney's waist, pulls her in and starts making out with her. One of Heather's hands lower down to Courtney's left asscheek and squeezes it. Courtney screams. Chris pauses the TV)_

_(Pause scene)_

Chris M.: (Chuckles) Awesome! But if you think that clip was over, you're wrong! There's some more action!

Meatwad: Continue! (Chris presses the button again. The clip continues)

_(Courtney runs out of the makeup room screaming, but Heather tackles her down and pulls Courtney up by her collar, then throws her down on the floor, facing down. Heather then turns Courtney around and leans in to kiss her)_

_Courtney: (Sighs) I give up. (She and Heather get up and make out. Courtney grabs Heather's butt and then swipes Heather's tank top, revealing Heather's bikini top under it and then runs off with it)_

_Heather: Hey! (Chases after Courtney. The chase goes past some set and the force of their speed causes a sword to hit Bender in the head)_

_Bender: Ow! Watch it, asses! (Shakes a fist at Heather and Courtney. Courtney stops and drops the tank top. Heather grabs it and puts it on)_

_(End scene)_

(We cut back to the Total Drama Action Aftermath set)

Chris M.: Well, Courtney just would've just taken Heather's bikini top as well!

Meatwad: We'll be right back with some more action on the way, plus an interview with Courtney and Heather will be in the next episode of The Chris and Meatwad Show!

(End)


	31. A Secret Love? Part 2

Toonville in the Making CH31: A Secret Love? Part 2

Last episode's plot: **Courtney, the CIT, and Heather, an infamous person, share a very lesbian-ic and secret love together, but what if it goes all around the Toonville world and gets the boyfriend of the brunette CIT pretty jealous and also disgusted at the same time? Let's find out right now on Toonville in the Making!!!**

This episode's plot: **Now that the secret is out, Duncan is one of the people to see it online and gets much likely jealous and/or freaked out by this and then goes to Courtney for a little "talk", thanks to Peter P's (was to be Gazpacho, but that's a rejected idea, so Peter Potamus is replacing Gazpacho as the plan maker) plan. What else will happen in this glorious episode? Find out on Total Drama—er, I mean Toonville in the Making!**

Major Relationships: **DuncanXCourtney (Cuncan or Dourtney; the most famous Total Drama Island relationship in the entire viewing Total Drama Island world!), HeatherXCourtney (Ceather or Hourtney; the first gay female relationship) and DuncanXHeather (Deather or Huncan; made by fans who have seen the challenge where Heather and Duncan kissed for about one millisecond in Total Drama Action episode 9: The Sand-Witch Project).**

Minor Relationships: **HeatherXHarold (Harther or Heathold; made by fans who have seen Total Drama Action episode 3: The Riot on Set), and HaroldXLeshawna (Heshawna or Larold; possibly the fifth or sixth most famous Total Drama Island relationship in the entire world, before Lindsay and Tyler and after Cody and Noah, which is still a little bit gay!).**

**This episode has pretty much a big amount of mature content that some people should not see, like blood, gore, some minor swearing, angst and a ton of romance. Watch this show at your own risk.**

**To keep you up, the Total Drama Island theme song! Hit it!**

(The start of the Total Drama Island theme song)

**Dear mom and dad, I'm doin' fine...**

**You guys are on my mind...**

**You ask me what I wanted to be**

**And now I think the answer's plain to see...**

**I wanna be...FAMOUS...**

**I wanna live close to the sun...**

**Well pack your bags 'cause I've already won...**

**Everything to prove, nothing in my way...**

**I'll get there one dayyy...**

**'Cause I wanna be famous!**

**Nah nah nah-nah nah nahhh...**

**Nah-nah-nah nah nahhh na-nah-nah nah nah nahhhh...**

**I wanna be...**

**I wanna be...**

**I wanna be famous...**

**I wanna be...**

**I wanna be...**

**I wanna be famous!**

**Doo doo-doo doo...**

**Doo doo-doo doo...**

**Doo doo-doo-doo doo doooo...**

(End the Total Drama Island theme song, and we are now ready to go!)

(We cut to Room 60: The TV collection room. Some people, excluding Duncan, Chris Maclean, Meatwad, Courtney and Heather, are forming a crowd around the TV that is showing the Chris and Meatwad Talk Show, where it shows the clip that shows Heather's secret love to Courtney. They all start mumbling. Duncan trots into the room, and then becomes confused of what was going on)

Duncan: Huh. What's going on over there? (Duncan dashes through the crowd) Excuse me, what's going on? (Duncan then catches a glimpse of the TV) What the FUCK?! (Peter walks over to Duncan, roaring with laughter)

Peter: Oh man! That TV show is so fucking funny! It is so fucking—fuck that pretty much awesome TV for having a lot of those fucking funny shows! (Starts guffawing again and walks away. Duncan kneels down, groans, and pukes on the floor for about 15 seconds, just like Peter, Brian, Chris (Griffin) and Stewie did when they did that epicly failed ipecac-drinking contest to receive the last piece of pie in the fridge, which no one did win, and the end of the Brunch of Disgustingness challenge from Total Drama Island combined, but a lot more puking than ever, dude! This giant puke-fest gets everybody's attention, then Duncan falls to the floor unconscious)

Homer: Why the hell was he puking? (Everybody else, except Duncan, looks at Homer) What? I was trying to know why!

Peter: Seriously, knock the fuck off.

Homer: Ah, shit!

(Then, at that room where the orgy from a ton of chapters ago, Duncan is standing next to a activated sink)

Duncan: I can't believe I lost my girl to… another girl! (Duncan dunks his head into the sink. Peter Potamus from _Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law_ comes into the room seeing Duncan drowning himself)

Peter P.: Duncan's drowning. (Peter Potamus starts walking past him, but realizes this is a bad thing) Duncan's drowning?! Oh! What should I do? (To a woman) What should I do?! (Starts trying to be brave and pulls Duncan out of the sink onto the ground with a slow motion effect while Peter P. was running to the sink. Peter P. starts giving Duncan CPR) One, one thousand! Two, one thousand! (Does mouth to mouth. Duncan gets out of this and moves Peter P. out of the way)

Duncan: But I'm fine!

Peter P.: Oh! Sorry, man. What's wrong with you?

Duncan: Oh, nothing, 'cept my girlfriend's a… lesbian! (Dunks his own head into the toilet again, but Peter pulls him back out)

**That part of this scene was just a parody of **_**Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law**_**, where Birdman dunks his head in a sink in a bathroom after knowing he has to go to the top court, then Peter Potamus throws Birdman out of the sink and does CPR on Birdman.**

Peter P.: Look, suicide is not the idea to get your girlfriend back! You gotta _win_ her back! WIN!

Duncan: How?!

Peter P.: Oh, I'll show ya. (More dramatically as the camera zooms in on Peter P.) I'll show ya. (Dramatic music. Then Peter whispers into Duncan's ear) (Whipsering) Whisper, whisper, whisper, whisper, whisper, whisper. (Duncan grins sinisterly, and he and Peter P. laugh evilly while rubbing their palms)

(A few minutes later, Peter Potamus comes out of the room wearing a mustache, glasses and a zookeeper's shirt, shoes, shorts and stuff. Some jazzy spy movie music plays as Peter Potamus searches for Courtney all around the Toonville Studios building. He finds Courtney at the back of the building talking to Owen about her and Heather's instant relationship popularity and Peter P. almost-instantly knocks out Courtney with a frying pan, then drags her away from Owen. Owen gasps in horror)

Owen: Hey! What the hell are you doing with Courtney, you large hippo-sized and fat zookeeper?! Don't forget to bring Courtney back when you're done, dude!

(We cut to a very darkened room with tons of props in there, like a standee of Peter and a small can-be-rid-and-driven airplane. Peter Potamus, still in the disguise, turns on the lights and throws Courtney in there, closes the door and locks it)

Courtney: Hey! (Courtney starts banging on the door) Open the door this instant!

(Outside of the prop room. Peter P. chuckles evilly)

Peter P.: Oh, I'll let you out… right after the _talk_! (Walks off)

(Back inside the prop room, Courtney continues to bang on the door)

Courtney: What talk?! Hello?! (Duncan comes out of a coffin and startles Courtney) Duncan? What are you doing here? (Duncan then quickly kicks Courtney right in the groin, somewhere where someone should never get kicked ever, and hard! Courtney falls to the ground, grasping her somewhat bleeding vagina and writhing in pain) Why the hell did you do that?! Is it because of being kissed by a girl?!

Duncan: Not just a girl: Heather!

Courtney: (Starting to cry) What are you talking about?!

Duncan: I can't believe you kissed a girl! And then got almost raped by her! (Pulls Courtney back up) Now, you are to stop kissing that mean girl and take me back! Got it?!

Courtney: (Crying) Got it! (Continues crying)

Duncan: (To himself) What have I done? (Opens the door and kicks Courtney out) (To Courtney) You know what? I have some important business to go to!! (Slams the door hard, causing the door to crack. Courtney sniffles and sheds a tear)

(From inside the prop room, Peter Potamus comes out of the same coffin Duncan was in)

Duncan: It worked!

Peter P.: Oh yeah! (He and Duncan high five)

Both: High five! Yeah! (Freeze frame. The camera fades to black)

(End)


End file.
